


The Color of Jealousy is... Red?

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: CSI: Trinity [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: Greg gets upset about the Valentine gifts given to his lovers.





	The Color of Jealousy is... Red?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

Greg slid to a stop just inside Gil’s office. Making sure the coast was clear, he hurried over and quickly kissed his oldest lover.

Grissom frowned and waved him back, his eyes glued to the beetle he was studying. “Not at work, Greg. Okay?”

Greg took a step to the side, nearly stumbling over a stack of books Gil had piled on the floor. Hanging his head, he mumbled. “Sorry. I forgot.” The DNA specialist stood there for several minutes, playing with a loose button on his labcoat, waiting for his lover to acknowledge him.

“Yes?” Grissom looked over the rim of his glasses at Greg, not quite sure why the young man was still in his office.

Greg looked up, a hesitant smile on his face. “Those tests you requested… the results will be ready in about an hour.”

“Hmmm?” Grissom reached toward a red heart shaped box. Snagging a piece of chocolate, he popped it in his mouth. “Tests? Okay. Page me when the results are final.” The CSI supervisor tapped the glass container his beetle was scurrying around in.

Greg frowned at the gift of Godiva chocolates on his lover’s desk. “Who gave you the candy?”

“Have a piece.” Grissom picked up the box and offered it to Greg. “Catherine gave it to me.”

Greg took the box and poked at the chocolates. A note tucked inside caught his attention and he pulled it free. Placing the box back on Gil’s desk, he turned away and read what was written on the note. 

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_Love always,_

_Catherine_

Speaking softly, Greg crumpled the small card and gripped it tightly. “Love always? He’s mine, missy. Keep your sweets to yourself.”

“Greg?”

Gil’s voice distracted the young man’s thoughts. Greg twisted around, hiding the note behind his back. “Yes?”

“Why aren’t you in your lab? Don’t you have some tests that need your attention?”

Greg tucked the note in the back pocket of his jeans. “Right. Back to work.” He moved to the door. “Gil?”

Grissom looked up. “Yes?” 

Greg glanced down the hallway. “We still going out tomorrow? To celebrate Valentine’s?” 

Grissom took off his glasses and smiled at Greg. “Yes, Greg. I’m taking you and Warrick to Antoine’s tomorrow. Did you remember to drop your tux off at the cleaners this morning?” 

A beautiful smile spread across Greg’s face. “Yeah. I’m picking it up on the way home.” The DNA specialist rushed back inside his lover’s office and pressed a kiss to Gil’s cheek. Before the older man could protest, Greg danced away. “I know. I know.” He grinned wickedly as he waved goodbye. “Back to work, I go.” 

Whistling, Greg walked down the hallway toward his lab. He was almost past the breakroom when he spied Warrick sitting at one of the tables with his legs propped up. Sticking his head in the door, he waved at his lover. “Warrick!”

“Hey, Studman!”

Greg blushed. He wasn’t quite used to the nickname his lover had given him. “Whatcha doing?” 

Warrick motioned the young man inside. “Waiting for Nick to get back from the coroner’s.” He indicated the chair next to him. “Come sit with me for a few minutes.” 

Greg took a seat beside his lover. Before he could speak, Warrick leaned over and kissed him hard. Touching his lips, Greg fell back in his chair and grinned. “Wish Gil would kiss me like that here at work.”

Warrick chuckled and rubbed his hand across his lover’s spiked hair. “The day he does that, I’ll take over the bathroom cleaning duties for the rest of this century.” 

Greg grinned at Warrick. “I hear ya.” He reached out and gripped the older man’s hand. “Maybe Gil will surprise us one day.”

Warrick rolled his eyes and laughed. Leaning forward, he slid a red tin box decorated with hearts in Greg’s direction. “Have one.” 

Greg glanced inside and saw a handful of heart shaped cookies. “Where did you get these?”

Warrick grabbed a cookie and munched on it noisily. “Sarah made them for me. Said I was her special Valentine.”

Greg dropped the cookie he held back in the tin. “Why did she say that?”

Shrugging, Warrick took the cookie his lover had discarded. “Maybe she’s got a crush on me?” 

Greg stood, knocking his chair over. “He’s mine,” he muttered under his breath.

Warrick looked up from the newspaper he was glancing at. “Something wrong?”

Greg shook his head. “Gotta get back to work. See ya later.” Hurrying back to his lab, Greg found the tests he had been working on, finished. He collected the papers and hurried back down the hallway. Greg came to a stop a few feet short of Gil’s office, finding both his lovers standing in the doorway, talking with Catherine and Sarah. Warrick and Gil were smiling and nibbling on the sweets the two female CSI agents had given them.

Greg thrust the papers he held at Gil and stared hard at the two women, his eyes daring them to make a move on his lovers.

Grissom frowned at the young man. “Is there a problem, Greg?”

Greg stuck his tongue out at Sarah before answering Gil. “No problem. Now… if you’ll excuse me.”

The young man stalked away, mumbling to himself, his hands gesturing wildly in the air.

Warrick turned and looked at Grissom. “What the hell is wrong with him?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” The CSI supervisor watched his lover disappear from sight.

 

+++++++

 

Grissom unlocked the door to his home. Smiling at Warrick, he followed the younger man inside. Instantly his smile was replaced with a confused frown. “Do you smell that?”

Warrick pressed his hand over his face. “I think something died in the kitchen.” 

The two men walked cautiously forward, each one grimacing at the horrible scent pervading their home.

“What is that?” Warrick pointed to a lopsided tower of red icing occupying the center of the kitchen table.

Grissom bravely stepped forward and examined the foreign object. A smile teased the corner of his mouth as he pulled Warrick closer. “It’s a cake. Look.”

Warrick wrinkled his nose. “I’m not eating that.” He glanced at the writing on the cake. “Greg cooked? I’m definitely not eating it.”

A look of tenderness gentled Grissom’s features as he read the words out loud.

_Happy Valentine’s Day Gil and Warrick!_

_I love you both._

“I love you too, Tiger,” he whispered softly. Looking around the kitchen, he noted the unbelievable mess Greg had made. “Wonder where he is?” Grissom left the kitchen in search of his lover.

The two men walked down the hallway toward the bedroom. A dual sigh escaped both of them when they found Greg stretched out on the bed, dressed in his pajamas, streaks of flour on his face and in his hair. Gripped in each of his hands were several red roses.

Grissom moved to the bed and leaning down, softly kissed his youngest lover. “Happy Valentine’s, Tiger.”

Warrick wet one finger and cleaned away a smudge of flour from Greg’s nose before turning and smiling at Grissom. “Why don’t you clean our junior chef up and I’ll go tackle the kitchen.” Warrick pressed a kiss to Greg’s cheek before leaving. “Love ya, Studman.”

Walking into the kitchen, Warrick immediately turned the air purifier on its highest setting and started piling dishes in the sink. A large box on the nearby counter instantly caught his eye. The names of Catherine and Sarah were scribbled in silver ink on the gaudily decorated top. Carefully opening the box, he found misshapen pieces of chocolate inside. Warrick chuckled. “I can’t believe Greg made candy for the girls.”

Planning to place the box out of harm’s way on the kitchen table, Warrick turned around. His foot connected with something on the floor and looking down, he noticed a discarded grocery bag containing several empty packages of the chocolate flavored Exlax.** Warrick stared at the mess for several seconds before carefully placing the box of candy on the table.

“Uh… Grissom?”

 

~Finis~

 

**For those of you who may not know what Exlax is---it is a non-prescription medicine for constipation. It comes in several forms and in my story, Greg obviously bought the kind that looks like small squares of chocolate candy and can easily be melted down and added to food. That wicked boy!


End file.
